


Dark DC Comic Secrets

by rpfwriters



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Language, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpfwriters/pseuds/rpfwriters
Summary: Seb and reader are in a new relationship, being really cute, heading for smutty. He discovers that she has a DC Comic related tattoo.





	Dark DC Comic Secrets

_“Oh my God, I’m so sorry!” you screeched, your hands coming up to automatically cover your face, intense embarrassment making it impossible for you to even look at the poor man you’d just drenched in coffee.  
_

_“It’s okay, really,” he chuckled. “I live around the corner, I’ll just run home and change.”_

_Something clicked in your head; the voice was familiar, though you weren’t sure why. You uncovered your eyes, slowly, wondering if it was someone from work, or that kind of cute neighbor that lived down the hall from you. But it was worse than that. Far, far worse._

_Sebastian Stan stood in front of you, coffee dripping off of him and hitting the floor, looking like a confused puppy, a grin teasing the corners of his mouth. All you could do was stand there with your mouth hanging open, mortified, at what you’d done. You’d just dumped your coffee all over the man who was perhaps one of your biggest celebrity crushes - ever._

_“Holy shit,” you groaned. “Y-you, you’re, uh, Bucky Barnes. I mean, you…you’re Sebastian…” You shook your head. “I can’t believe this. Ever since I moved to New York, I’d hoped I’d run into you and when I finally do, I dump coffee on you. I’m an idiot.”_

_“Nah,” he laughed. “You’re not. I wasn’t watching where I was going.”_

_“At least let me buy you another coffee,” you said._

_“I can’t, sorry. I’m already running late and now I gotta change -”_

_“Oh, um, yeah,” you shrugged. “I really am sorry.”_

_“Wait!” Sebastian grabbed your arm, stopping you before you could walk away. “Why don’t you buy me coffee tomorrow morning? Say around 8? If you’re available that is?”_

“What are you thinking about over there?” Sebastian asked, pulling your attention back to him. “You got awful quiet.”

“Sorry,” you laughed, glancing over your shoulder at him. “I was thinking about the day we met.”

Sebastian came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist, his chin resting on your shoulder. “You mean the day you dumped your coffee on me?”

“Accidentally spilled my coffee on you,” you corrected him.

“Mmhmm,” he hummed as he hooked a finger in the collar of your t-shirt, pulling it to the side, his lips on your neck, the stubble on his chin scratching you.

You leaned back against him, moaning quietly, your head tipping to the side to give him better access, one hand resting on his, the other reaching up and tangling in his hair.

You’d been dating Sebastian for almost two months, ever since you’d literally run into each other at the Starbucks around the corner from your apartment. Run into him and dumped your entire iced caramel coffee with extra whip all over his stark white t-shirt. He was amazing, better than amazing. You were pretty sure you were falling in love with him.

Sebastian scooped you up, his lips now on yours, your arms around his neck, the warmth of his body seeping into yours. He carried you from the kitchen, where you’d been making sandwiches for lunch, to the couch in your living room. He covered you with his body, kissing you until you were dizzy with desire. This was definitely headed in a direction the two of you hadn’t gone yet. Not that you were complaining.

He pushed his hands beneath your shirt, shoving it up just under your breasts, his lips moving down your neck to the bare skin of your stomach. You squeezed your eyes closed and tried to remember to breathe.

“What the heck is this?” Sebastian asked, a chuckle leaving him. He pushed himself up, balanced on one arm, his finger tracing the tattoo he’d just discovered on your hip.

Shit. “It’s, um, a tattoo, Seb,” you sighed, one hand over your eyes. You bit your lower lip. You’d forgotten all about the damn thing.

“Is that…is that the Superman symbol?” he mumbled.

“Yes.” You could feel the blush coloring your cheeks. “Look, I was eighteen, out of the house for the first time ever, I thought a tattoo would be cool.”

“And your choice was Superman?” He laughed again and shook his head. “Superman is cool, huh?”

“Seb -”

“No, no, I get it,” he said, rising to his feet, his hands out in front of him. There was a definite smirk on his face and an evil twinkle in his eye. “Of course Superman is cool. Much cooler than say, oh, Cap, or the Avengers, or, you know,  _the Winter Soldier_. Superman is way cooler than any of those.” He backed up five or six steps, shaking his head. “I mean, Superman? Really?”

“C’mon, Sebastian, I was a kid!” You pushed yourself up on your elbows and stared at the attractive actor standing in your living room, that playful smirk on his lips, obviously teasing you. Well, hopefully teasing you.

“So many secrets,” he murmured, taking another step towards the door, running a hand through his longer than usual hair.  “I don’t know if we can see each other anymore, Y/N. You obviously have secrets, deep, dark, DC comic secrets.”

“Sebastian!” You rose to your feet, stopped in front of him and grabbed his hand. “You better be kidding.”

“If only you’d told me sooner…” he shrugged. “So I had time to adjust.”

You pulled his arm around your waist, pressed your body against his, and stared up at him. “Tell me what I can do to make it up to you,” you whispered as you slid your hand beneath his shirt and over the well-defined muscles of his abdomen.

He bit his lower lip and dragged in a stuttering breath. “I don’t know, I’m pretty upset. I mean, the woman I love has a DC comic tattoo. It’s gonna take a lot of sucking up -”

“Wait a second,” you interrupted. “Did you just say you love me?”

Sebastian’s cheeks turned pink and his bright blue eyes slipped close. He smiled and nodded, one hand covering his face. “Yeah, yeah I did,” he sighed. “Too soon?”

“Definitely not too soon,” you breathed.

You pulled him down to kiss you, your arms around his neck, fingers tangled in his hair. You giggled as he lifted you and pulled your legs around his waist.

“Am I forgiven?” you asked. “For the tattoo?”

“Hmm, we’ll have to see.” He pushed open your bedroom door with his shoulder, carried you to the bed, and stretched out beside you. His lips were back on yours, his hands pushing at your clothes, tugging them from your body.

There wasn’t an inch of your skin he left untouched, kissing it, caressing it, marking it. By the time he left the next morning, there was only one superhero you cared about. Well, super soldier. You could barely open your eyes to kiss him goodbye.

“Have fun?” he whispered, his lips pressed to your ear.

“Mmm, Superman who?” you mumbled.

Sebastian’s laughter followed him out the door.


End file.
